sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Castiel
Hailing from the fandom Supernatural, Castiel is played by eljay user lynched. Instead of being an Angel of the Lord, he is now a Hogwarts ghost. Castiel makes himself scarce around the Hogwarts campus because a) introvert and b) he's on a quest to find daddy. __TOC__ Personality :Castiel's range of emotions is stunted and his ability to trust has been seriously hindered. Those are two facts about Castiel that should always be known. Even then his inherent sense of blind, often brutal, justice can be mistaken for emotions. To many, Castiel comes off as exactly this: emotionless. There's very little emotional leverage you can gain on Castiel, because Castiel does not open up easily, if at all, and probably just doesn't care about you. The only way for Castiel to actually feel concern (not to be mistaken for loyalty) for something is through extended periods of exposure; trusting that the extended periods of exposure went decently well. Not breaking the rules is a huge thing for Castiel, having been brought up to be completely obedient to his superiors. The only people Castiel has been rendered to be obedient to, through a series of betrayals and dirt-bag moves by his siblings, is himself and his father. Castiel's blind faith in his father is nearly as blind as his sense of right-or-wrong. Even if Castiel is helpful in certain ways, his own agenda, comprised of his own goals searching for his father, comes first. Castiel occasionally extends this loyalty out to other people. If this loyalty has been forged, Castiel becomes self-sacrificial to the point of abandoning things he figured he would never abandon. It's not an easy task to make that connection with Castiel, so be prepared for an extremely rocky ride. :Castiel has absolutely no tact when it comes to any situation. If he doesn't like you, he states it outright. If he likes you, he won't tell you. If he thinks you're untrustworthy, you will know. Castiel is cruel in the sense of he will only inform you of what he doesn't like about you. It's obvious in his body language, verbal and physical, if he likes you. But you'll never really get verbal confirmation about his positive feelings towards you. On top of that, when Castiel says "I'm sorry" he rarely means it and doesn't exactly know what it's like to forgive someone; in return, he doesn't know what it's like to be forgiven. Then again, neither is very important to him. Castiel is not someone who holds grudges; but once he's got one against you prepare to have it for life. And Castiel doesn't care if you like him or not; he's got a mission. :The most emotion you can coerce out of Castiel in any given moment is... straight up deadpan. He's not a friend, he's not really anything and that is made abundantly clear just through his mannerisms. That's all there is, a lackluster sense of humor (meaning he has none) and a seriousness that really can't be cracked. It's a rather severe example of what being an introvert is like. When Castiel can dodge human contact of any sorts, he does. This is one of the many things that renders Castiel extremely awkward in multiple situations. It also doesn't help that he is prime for showing up at the worst time possible. Don't want him to show up? Have some important errands to run? Castiel will show up 75% of the time. :Castiel has a habit of becoming a martyr for certain things. Specifically when something bigger than just himself is happening, Castiel takes it upon himself to do whatever it takes to succeed. This includes giving up his life. If the situation presents itself and there's no other way; Castiel simply steps up to the plate. Its bravery and confidence in himself and the people around him that makes Castiel able to take that step. Castiel's sense of self-preservation isn't exactly up to par, but in his mind he's simply doing what is necessary to win. Be it cutting himself open, betraying the only family he knows, or dying for a cause; Castiel delivers when it really counts. :Castiel is not someone you should approach for help when it comes to personal help. Be it moral or not, Castiel firmly believes you should be capable of helping yourself. He will explicitly state he's not around to help anyone, but around for himself; he's not there to be a friend or "perch on your shoulder." His moral relativity is different from others and Castiel just doesn't want to get tangled up emotionally with that kind of stuff— because he takes morality very seriously. Background :Castiel was born into an extremely large family of purebloods; their father a professor at Hogwarts and absent for extended periods of time because of such. The responsibility of raising the younger siblings fell to the older ones; specifically Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, and Michael. The four oldest brothers were the only ones to speak to their father while father was away. The sibling who brought Castiel up was named Anna. Even with an incredibly large family, the siblings all remained distant and detached from each other, especially when Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Michael were attending Hogwarts as students. It took only a little while before Castiel was attending Hogwarts as well. During the time when he was in First Year, Anna was in Seventh. As soon as Anna graduated from Hogwarts, she ran away from the family. :While Castiel was attending Hogwarts, he didn't catch a glimmer of his father anywhere. This wasn't off-putting for Castiel at the time, as he figured if his father wanted to show himself, he would. Even with Anna gone, Castiel excelled in class work and graduated from Hogwarts. He returned home before joining the family business. That said, Castiel was showing an affinity for runes. It took only a few years of working with his family before Castiel went off to become a professor at Hogwarts, teaching Study of Ancient Runes. Going off to teach was the four oldest brother's suggestion, and Castiel was obedient and did so. His father was apparently still teaching at Hogwarts but Castiel found himself unresponsive to this fact. :During Castiel's first year of teaching he met two brothers, residing in opposite houses. They were both a part of his class and Castiel, against his better judgment, found himself becoming rather attached to the two. Uriel, curious about the two mudbloods that Castiel had taken a shining to, made his way to Hogwarts during the holidays. With Uriel within school grounds, Castiel found himself roped down by the oppressive nature of his older brother and unable to reach out to his students. Uriel, who was unimpressed with both brothers, decided to test them. Castiel went along with the notion for a while, unable to say no to his elder brother, until the testing took a sharp turn for the worst. When Uriel was revealed to be a dark wizard, Castiel took matters into his own hands and killed his own brother. With Uriel dead, Castiel was dragged back to his family during the summer break and reprimanded. He was soon sent back to Hogwarts for his second year of teaching. :Unannounced to Castiel, his older brother and disowned brother, Michael and Lucifer respectively, were coming to join him in his teaching endeavor. Lucifer would teach Defense Against Dark Arts and Michael would teach History of Magic. Castiel knew that Michael and Lucifer were basically mortal enemies and that with the two brought together, something was certain to happen. Castiel, suspicious of his siblings with good reason, withdrew himself from his students and most importantly, his family. Castiel found himself becoming cynical about the story of his father teaching at Hogwarts. If his father was at Hogwarts, why did he not lift a finger against Uriel or having Michael and Lucifer together again? Castiel's performance dropped critically during this time and it wasn't until his sister, Anna, reappeared in his life that things changed. Castiel's doubts about their father and his distrust towards the rest of his siblings were the exact reasons why Anna had left the family. She offered Castiel a way out, but he refused, unable to break the faith that had been hammered into Castiel by Anna herself. Castiel told Anna to leave and that if she were to be found, many unpleasant things would happen to her. Anna was found and kidnapped by her siblings and returned home. Castiel convinced himself he didn't care and returned to being a proper teacher and reengaging his students, for Anna's sake as much as his own. :As Castiel predicted, Michael and Lucifer returned to each other's throats and was turning the ordeal into a family issue.Castiel, determined to protect his students from what was sure to be a blood bath, tried his absolute damnedest to stay out of the family feud. Castiel's adversion didn't last for long. Zachariah, one of Castiel's brothers, decided it was time to start drafting promising Hogwarts students into the would-be war. The first two he decided on were the two siblings Castiel had taken on as his charges. The two did not want to be part of the fight and vehemently rejected Zachariah, Michael, and Lucifer. Castiel didn't want the two to join in; it was the last thing he wanted. So Castiel went on a hunt. If his father was somewhere in Hogwarts then Castiel knew he had to find him before it was too late. On his impromptu search which took him to all the nooks and crannies of Hogwarts, Castiel ran across another one of his older brothers, Raphael. If anyone knew where their father was, it would be Raphael. Castiel asked Raphael about their father only to have Raphael inform him that their father was gone. In the very pit of Castiel's heart and soul, he knew that Raphael was wrong and that his father was alive. Castiel ignored Raphael and continued on his search. With Hogwarts becoming a very unsafe place to reside, Castiel decided to do something about it. This ends badly. Raphael wanted Michael and Lucifer to fight again so Michael can banish Lucifer from the family once again and disengage all bonds with the siblings that had sympathy for Lucifer. So during their second meeting, Castiel stood his ground against Raphael and Raphael took arms against him. :As said, this ends badly. :By the time Castiel came to, his family had been banished from Hogwarts and he returned as a ghost. Castiel had no idea how or why; but believed it had something to do with his unbridled faith that his father was alive. Now Castiel haunts Hogwarts and has for 150 years. He's still just as determined to find out where his father went during the time of family crisis and is trying to find a spell that will help him find his father. :As of 25/04/10 Castiel knows what happened to his family after he died. He saw his family completely destroy itself without his father even showing his face. The family house was sold off, the one place Castiel believed could aid him in his search; and found out all documents of his family being there had been burned/purged by the last remaining members. Castiel just found out his death was for nothing and his dad never gave a shit about his children. tl;dr: life :Castiel was born to an absent mother and father. Brought up by his older sister. Went to Hogwarts, was a Hufflepuff. Graduated, went into family business. Decided later to return to Hogwarts as a Teacher of Ancient Runes. During his time there Castiel meet two muggle-born students who opened his eyes to the idea of ~~*~equality~*~~. His older brother Uriel was a jerk though and the whole thing wound up with Castiel killing Uriel. After being reprimanded, his older brothers Lucifer and Michael returned Hogwarts as teachers as well. They got into a huge hissyfit with each other and started a family war. Castiel didn't fight and instead went looking for papa. His brother Raphael killed him during his searches. Castiel remains at Hogwarts, constantly looking for the reason why his father was MIA. tl;dr: family :Castiel was born into a huge family. His 'caretaker' was his older sister Anna. The head of the house was the four eldest brothers when the father was out of the house (always.) The four oldest brothers were named Raphael, Uriel, Michael and Gabriel. Castiel killed Uriel when he was teaching at Hogwarts. Lucifer, a brother that Castiel never knew, decided to start shit with Michael and wound up getting the whole family involved. Castiel forfeit the fight and tried to find his father instead. Castiel was killed by Raphael for his search. Castiel also had a brother named Zachariah who was a huge dick and Castiel didn't like him that much despite many varied attempts of Zachariah trying to ruin his life. tl;dr: death :Castiel was killed by his an elder brother. Set on fire, really. When Castiel came back, all traces of his family being at Hogwarts had been erased. Castiel is tied to Hogwarts for some reason that Castiel doesn't actually know. The best idea he's come up with is that the only thing he knew about his father was that he worked at Hogwarts. Castiel cannot leave school grounds despite his numerous attempts. The soul reason for Castiel to even exist any longer is to find out what happened to his dad. Castiel was 35 when he died. Relationships To be filled when Castiel has made some! Trivia : • Castiel was born in November but the exact date escapes him. : • Castiel still keeps up with Ancient Runes and is still rather proficient in it. : • Castiel has no qualms about asking students to do dangerous things for him.